


The Tiger, The Dragon and The Stoppable

by Surrealx3



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: A Blind Leap, F/M, Hero or villain, Long Stoppable, M/M, Multi, Trying my best, having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Ron's relationship are on the rocks and in the nick of time, Wade comes up with the perfect mission to give them time to sort out their feelings.</p><p>The protector of the NYC, Jake Long, needs to find out why so many magical creatures have gone missing and to do that, he needs the help of a certain Stoppable.</p><p>Manny is thrilled to get out of Miracle City for a while and experience the Big Apple with his villainous grandpa but, as usual, he can't help getting sucked into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All in Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> Mijo= (me-ho) term of endearment, usually used towards children  
> This is more of a preview of what's to come then anything. Thanks @Momma for that inspiration for this story.

A young teenage Asian boy walked into the broken down electronics store with a spin and grin glowing on his face. His raven black hair shone dark green as he bobbed it up and down to whatever beat was coming from his phone. He took out an ear bud to exclaim, "Yo, G, what's up? Who needs my macdaddy dragon skills today? Trust me, G, I am so ready to kick some serious butt."

His grandfather, a small, elderly Asian man, shook his head and sighed, "You should be more eager to create peace than conflict, young dragon." The old man was sitting behind the register in his usual blue robe. He had a white head of hair and a long white mustache.

Jake said quickly, "Right, I'm totally looking to do some mediation too, you know, but if there's some much needed butt kicking to be done then I'm your guy."

Gramps sighed again, “Well there is indeed some ‘butt-kicking’ needed but it is not the usual magical conflicts. Actually, I'm not quite sure what it is. Magical creatures have gone missing but oddly enough, it has been only one of each specie.”

Jake instantly sobered, “How many species did they get?”

Fuu dog came out of the back and answered, “As of now, eighteen. There hasn't been any detectable pattern in the kidnappings. According to my connections, a witness heard the name Drakken mentioned by the kidnapper and from a bit of research, we found out that this Drakken guy has a history of evil plots under his belt. We've already recruited a team that has experience dealing with this guy to help out.”

“Help?” exclaimed Jake incredulously, “Please. Just take me to him and watch me work my magic. I’ll have this Drakken guy crying for his mommy before you know it.”

Gramps shook his head while Fuu laughed derisively, “Sure, kid, but we called in back up just in case. They should be here by tomorrow after you get home from school.”

"So," Jake leaned on the counter, "What are they like? How do we know we can trust them."

"We don't," Gramps interjected, "That's why we must be attentive to their every action when they get here so that we can discern whether or not they can we trusted with the knowledge of the existence of the magical community and if they can't then we have a little remedy to erase any unneeded memories." 

Jake didn't know how to respond to the blatant disregard of human rights so he asked, "What are their names?"

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

# Meanwhile in Middleton…

 “Rufus, popcorn me.” Ron opened his mouth and waited for his naked mole rat to throw in a popcorn. Rufus went into the huge bowl and threw one of the little, salty wonder into the black hole. “Thanks buddy.” An unhappy frown pulled at the side of Ron’s mouth and his blonde hair was dull in the room’s dim light while his honey colored eyes were focused on the television screen. He was doing something that he hadn’t had time to do since high school. Playing video games all night long.  

Rufus saluted him and reclined back into his mini bean bag chair to watch Ron go against the final boss of his new video game. Ron had been at it for hours and had gotten so drawn in that he finally managed to forget that the huge bowl of popcorn was for his date with Kim. They were planning to relax at his house and watch a movie but Kim bailed out, saying that she had to… What was it again? Maybe watch the tweebs or catch up with homework or sudden chores, they all sounded familiar since she had used them before.

 He heard a familiar tone go off and paused the game with a sigh. Well, he had forgotten for a bit.

He pressed a button on the communicator and went back to playing, “What’s up, Wade?”

“Hey, Ron,” Wade looked at him sympathetically. Since Ron had talked about this day for weeks, his mood could only mean one thing, “Kim ditched again?”

Ron nodded.

 “Oh, sorry,” Wade couldn’t wait to hear Kim’s reason this time but he forged on, “Well, I received a request for help from team Possible but I kind of want you to go. Alone.”

Ron paused the game again and looked at the screen, befuddled, “Why alone?”

Wade hesitated before explaining, “It seems like this isn’t just any ‘stop-Drakken’ mission. If what they’re saying is true then there are magical creatures involved and who would be better than the guy who mastered the monkey fist?”

“What kind of magical creatures?”

“Start naming them and I’ll tell you which ones aren’t involved.”

Ron and Rufus glanced at each. “Wade,” Ron shook his head sadly, “I don’t know. KP is the hero, remember? And I’m just the sidekick.”

“So you’re going to hide behind Kim whenever things seem a little tough?” Wade challenged him, “What happened to the Ron that fought even when he had no chance of winning? Has going out with Kim made you that much of a coward?”

Ron stared at him dryly, “I see what you’re doing, Wade.”

Wade dropped the pretenses, looked at his watch and said, “Your plane ticket should be there in five… four… three… two…” The doorbell rang. Wade said with a smug smile, “You’re leaving tomorrow at eleven am so you might want to start packing now. Your accommodations has already been taken care of, just look for a sign with your name on it. You’ll do great, Ron. Good luck!” The screen went black as Ron’s mom opened the door.

“Ronald,” the blonde woman called cheerily, “A man just delivered this for you.”

Ron grunted and got up to grab it from her. Before she could close the door, he said, reluctantly, “Hey, mom.”

She stopped, “Yes, Ronald?”

 “I’m going on a mission tomorrow, one without Kim.”

 “That’s great, Ronald,” she laid a tender kiss on his forehead, “I always knew you didn’t need Kim to I’m so proud of you.” Then she left, closing the door behind her.

Then Ron looked down at Rufus, who gave him a thumbs up and squeaked approval. A small smile made its way to Ron’s mouth.

 Okay. So maybe Wade’s idea wasn’t so crazy after all.

#           Meanwhile in Miracle City…

 Manny swung around into the worn down laundry room, scratching his head of curly black hair with confusion. The nineteen year old was wearing faded blue jeans, a striped gold shirt, a brown leather jacket that swelled a bit around his biceps and his signature leather belt with the platinum T of El Tigre. His silky dark brown eyes searched the room with intense concentration. The watermark of a scar that went over his left eye almost became a line as his eyes narrowed over a basket of clothes. He pounced on the basket, digging through it recklessly until he heard a squeal.

“Manny,” the legendary White Pantera was glowering over him in a wife-beater and boxers while holding another basket of laundry, “Look at the mess you made.”

“Sorry, dad,” Manny picked the clean clothes of the ground and dropped them back into the basket, “I can’t find my lucky underwear. Do you know where they’re at?”

“Here, mijo,” White Pantera went into the basket he was holding and pulled out a pair of tiger striped briefs, “I thought you’d want to take them so I washed them yesterday.”

“Thanks,” Manny grabbed them and exhaled with relief, “For a moment there, I thought I was going to have to go to New York City without them.”

“Manny, come, talk with your papa. It has been such a long time since we’ve had a heart to heart talk.”

“Gee, sounds great, dad,” Manny inched away, “But I have to finish packing. We are leaving early tomorrow so I want to make sure I hit the bed early.”

“Don’t worry, mijo,” White Pantera guided his teenage son away from the door with a hand on his back, “It won’t take long. You’ve ground into a fine man, Manny, and you’re almost as tall as me now but don’t you think it’s a bit early to be heading to far places like New York?”

“Uh, dad, I’m just going with grandpapi to visit his friend, I’m not moving away.”

“I know but,” tears built up in White Pantera’s eyes, “My little boy.”

Manny’s inched away as his father broke into sobs then ran for dear life the moment he was outside the door. He didn’t stop until he was back in his room and behind a closed door. No matter how old he got, watching his father cry didn’t become any more comfortable. Especially when his father was a renowned super hero. Now even the anxious nagging in his head had stopped. New York City was definitely going to be a much needed escape from the Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy, and his over emotional father. 


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally in New York City. I wonder what adventures awaits.

"Grandpapi," Manny spun around, taking through the people around him with his eyes. He sighed. Of course grandpapi would disappear as soon as they got off the plane. The old man couldn't stay still for a moment. Manny huffed and kept on walking, joining the crowd on the way out the airport.

He went with the flow, shuffling along with the crowd. Grandpapi was probably having a pick pickpocketing spree with all these unsuspecting people.

A soft voice floated into his ear. "Sorry, buddy, I'll let you out of there as soon as I can so just give me a minute."

Manny turned around and right beside him was a blond haired boy who was talking to a cat carrier. He caught sight of the animal within it and it was obviously not a cat. "Uh, hey, what..." Manny paused, not wanting to be rude but his eyes gave him away.

The blond smiled brightly, "He's a naked mole rat, his name is Rufus,” then he added, “and I'm Ron."

"I'm Manny," he stuck out a hand only to realize that Ron's hands were occupied by a duffel bag and the carrier. He retracted it quickly and said, "I've never met anyone with a naked mole rat."

Ron nodded with a grin, "Yeah, I couldn't get anything with hair since my dad is allergic, plus, Rufus is the best buddy a guy could have."

Rufus squeaked, "Yeah."

Ron laughed at Manny's astonishment and asked lightly, "Do you have any pets?"

"Only a parrot and a donkey," Manny shrugged, "But they’re not really pets, more like animals we keep around."

Ron gapped at him, "That is so cool, I guess you don't live in New York then."

"No, I came along with my grandpapi to visit some old friend of his, what about you?"

Ron sighed, "I'm not too sure, I guess I'm supposed to be helping find some missing people."

Manny inspected Ron closer. The blond was wearing a loose fitting red t-shirt and jeans, nothing that indicated him being a secret agent or hero. Even if he did have some amount of bulk underneath his thick shirt, it couldn't have been much. "Find missing people?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. Basically, me and my," he hesitated before saying, "girlfriend started a babysitting website some years ago with the slogan, Kim Possible (that's her name) she can do anything. Turns out, people believe everything they read on the internet so we get called for these insane missions instead of babysitting. So here I am, going solo on one the insane missions because I let my friend, Wade, talk me into it."

Manny nodded, “I guess that part of the reason why anyone visits to New York, to get out of their comfort zone for a bit and experience something wild. Oh, grandpapi,” Manny waved at an old man with an enormous sombrero that was sitting in a little group of tables in front of a smoothie stand. “Here,” Manny took out a piece of gum wrapper, plucked a pen out of someone’s bag and scribbled his cell phone number on it then handed it to Ron, “I’ve done my own share of heroing so if you ever need help, just call.” He stuck it into Ron’s pants pocket and headed towards Grandpapi.

Slightly dazed by the liberty, Ron just nodded. He watched the dark skinned boy run off and could tell by the swell of his biceps and calves that he was totally serious. Only after hearing some of the complaints from people behind them did Ron realize that he had stopped dead. Ron grunted and continued walking, finding a grin come on him. He had made a friend within five minutes of landing, an awesome one. That was definitely a good sign.

After a procession of lines, metal detectors, more lines and inconsiderate jerks, Ron finally made it out to the airport pick up driveway. He walked down the driveway, searching for his name among the others. He almost walked past it before he backtracked and read the words Kim Possible’s team.

And there goes his self-confidence.

“Um,” he approached the small Asian man holding the board, “Excuse me, I’m Ron Stoppable.”

The man nodded and looked around, “And your partner?”

“She couldn’t make it,” Ron added at the sight of his thoughtful frown, “Sorry.”

“No, I apologize for being rude, I am Luong Luo Shi but you address me as grandfather. Come along, Mr. Stoppable, there is much to explain.” The old man opened the taxi door and let Ron slid in first and came in behind him. The taxi driver pulled off. “As you already know, this is a delicate situation involving the magical community and the first thing that I must ask of you is complete and utter secrecy.”

Ron said quickly, “Don’t worry, sir, I wouldn’t say a word, team Possible is all about respecting privacy.”

Gramps didn’t respond, he went on to say, “My grandson is this generation’s protector of magical realm so you will be working side by side with him. He will show you where all the kidnappings happened. All we need is your knowledge of the patterns of the ‘Drakken,’ my grandson can handle any confrontations.”

There goes the last of Ron’s self-confidence right out the taxi window.

Ron slouched in his seat and muttered sullenly, “Right.”

Gramps glanced over, feeling a subtle bit of guilt, but didn’t say another word.

Upon arriving at his broken down electronics shop, gramps saw that his grandson was already there, playing on his skateboard as always. How anyone could spend so much time on a piece of wood, he would never know. The teenager was swaying his hips, getting ready to do another trick when he barked, “Jake.”

Jake gasped out a ‘huh, what’ before losing his balance and control of the skateboard. His body went one way and his skateboard another as he landed with a thud on the sidewalk. Jake groaned with pain and muttered, “Aww, man.”

While gramps took his time, reaching into his wallet to pay the taxi driver, Ron got out and ran to help the younger boy up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ron held out a hand and Jake grabbed it gratefully. Only, he wasn’t expecting to be lifted with so much force that he was sent sprawling into Ron’s chest. Yet, that’s exactly what happened.

Jake jumped back, now officially mortified. “Sorry, didn’t mean to uh… collide with you, man. I’m Jake. Jake Long.”

Ron watched a hint of red creep over Jake’s cheek and grinned, “Ron. Ron Stoppable.” He grabbed Jake’s hand and shook it then hid his surprise at how small it was. This couldn’t be the grandson gramps was talking about, could it?

“Mr. Stoppable,” the taxi driver pulled off and gramps was now looking at the both of them, “This is my grandson, the one you will be working with.”

Ron didn’t want to voice every question that seemed to be bombarding him at the moment. Like how was a kid that small supposed to take on an evil scientist and his super-powered assistant. Or how did a small kid like him even protect himself. And he didn’t ask a single one. The way his eyebrow rose said it all.

The small hand was snatched away and Ron turned to see Jake glaring at him with enough anger to scorch a hole through him. “You got a problem with that, blondie?”

“No, I was just surprised since you’re um… younger than me…?” Ron cleared his throat and asked gramps hastily, “Can we go in now? I really want to hear more about…uh…the magical community…?”

Gramps nodded, “Come along, then.” He went into the store and Ron followed quickly to escape the heat of Jake’s glare.

But honestly, how could he had known that behind that cute smile was a lethal fighter?


	3. To be or Not to be Bangable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It took a while for inspiration to hit. A very long, distracted, was a high schooler, now a college student while.

Ron marveled at the mess that was gramp's electronic shops. Jake brushed past him roughly and yelled, "Fuu, the hired help is here."

Ron commented to gramps fretfully, "He's not going to get over that, is he?"

Gramps shrugged, "He's a stubborn boy."

Ron laughed uneasily, "Of course he is."

A heavy, gray bull dog sauntered out the back door. He looked Ron over critically before saying, "Follow me."

To Ron's credit, he was only mildly surprise and followed the dog obediently, unaware of the two dragons inspecting his reaction. The back wasn't as junky as the front but it was a mess.

"Take a load off, kid," said Fuu as he walked past a gangly red couch to a chair of his own. The dog stood on it's hind legs before settling down like a man in the chair. Ron sat down awkwardly while gramps and Jake lingered near the door.  "So here's the situation. Magical creatures are disappearing but you wouldn't be here if you didn't know that. Actually, the biggest problem is that we have no idea what they're being used for."

"If Drakken is collecting all sorts of magical creatures then he's probably trying to create his own species to use as an army to take over the world," Ron concluded, "He has done things like this before and, fortunately, he has a one-tracked mind so he wouldn't think of anything else.  If it was Shego running the operation then you'd have something to worry about."

"Shego?" Gramps asked.

Ron explained, "Shego is Drakken's super powered assistant. She's not only strong but tough and ruthless. Anyone would have a hard time fighting against her." His gaze traveled unintentionally towards Jake.

At noticing Ron's gaze, Jake snorted arrogantly, "Please, I bet she's nothing that the macdaddy dragon can't handle."

Ron didn't comment on how the 'macdaddy' hadn't even met her and smiled politely. "So where am I supposed to stay?"

"With Jake, you are to stay in his home for the duration of your stay."

"What?" Ron and Jake exclaimed, their harmonious, terror-filled voices blasted through the building.

"Yes," gramps answered calmly, "Since you two are going to be working together, you will be spending as much time as possible with each other."

"No, Nu uh, gramps, not happening. I'm not rooming with Blondie over here." Jake shook his head, "Not happening."

Fuu chuckled, "Looks like you too got off on the wrong foot. Good thing you'll plenty of time to sort it out while looking for the missing creatures."

The two boys groaned.

 =========================================================================

 

"So, this is it," Jake swung the door closed on Ron purposely.

Ron caught it before it collided with his skull and commented dryly, "Nice place."

Jake ignored the comment and commanded briskly, "Follow me."

Ron obeyed wearily.

Jake led them to a messy bedroom room with clothes thrown everywhere except for the clothes hamper. Jake stepped carefully over piles upon piles of clothes, balancing like a ballerina while trying to avoid misstepping.

Ron eyed the mess distastefully and asked, "Are you familiar with the term 'spring cleaning'?"

"As familiar as you are with the term 'Shut up'."

Ron sighed, "I really don't understand why you're so mad at me."

"Of course not, you don't have people that always look down at you just because of your height. Even Rose..." Jake trailed off.

"Rose?" asked Ron, a little put off.

"Shut up," Jake growled, "Go to the kitchen, I'll meet you there after I've straighten up."

Ron nodded and wandered out the room, down the hall to the kitchen. He sat down and glanced around at the spotless interior with a bit of fear. He felt more comfortable in Jake's trash dump of a room then in the spotless kitchen.

A woman bustled into the kitchen decked out in sanitary uniform. She had gloves, a mask, rubber scrapper, a bucket and a ponytail in her hair. She looked up at him, shiny black eyes inspected her curiously, then pulled off her mask and smiled. “Hi there, are you one of Jake’s friends?”

Ron nodded nervously, “Yeah, I’m helping him and his grandpa with stuff for a while. I’m, uh, staying in his room while I’m in New York.”

It barely took a second for her smile to turn into a disapproving frown, “Magic community stuff?”

Ron nodded, glad she at least knew that much.

The woman sighed, “What is grandfather thinking? Involving kids in something like this.”

“Well I’m kind of a veteran in messy situations,” Ron joked, “Nothing better than a nicely wrapped disaster with a bit of banter on the side.”

She giggled, “Then you’ve come to the right place. I’m Susan Long, Jake’s mom.”

“And I was thinking sister,” Ron grinned, “I’m Ron Stoppable.”

She swatted him lightly with a flattered smile, “Oh you. Welcome to our home, Ron. Jonathan and Haley will just adore you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Long.”

“Susan,” she corrected.

“Thank you, most lovely Susan.”

She giggled again, “If only Jake’s other friends were as polite and charming. I wouldn’t mind having them around all the time.” She patted Ron’s shoulder fondly as she went pass.

He smiled smugly to himself, grateful that he was able to charm at least one member of the family, but his smile fell as she chirped from behind him, “Hey, Jakey. Love your new friend.”

Ron paled a bit when he imagined the look on Jake’s face. Would he be angry? He really shouldn’t be angry. Ron was just being a considerate guest. It feels like he would be angry anyway.

“Blondie,” Ron stiffened, “I mean, Ron. I-I’m sorry, for how I’ve been behaving.” That caught Ron off guard. He turned around to face the blushing younger boy. Is it bad that the blush made him more adorable? He probably shouldn’t call Jake adorable out loud. That would turn out really badly. He snapped out his thoughts as Jake continued, “You just hit a weird button with your totally innocent, not-even-bangable, thing yet Rose would still date you because you’re tall and can stand up to magical creatures.”

Ron kind of went off line as Jake continued ranting. He just derived the most important fact from this talk. Jake was having girl troubles. And boy, did Ron know about those. “Listen, Jake,” Ron interrupted, “It’s not you, it’s her.”

Jake stopped mid-word to stare at him, dumbfounded. “What?”

“It’s not you,” Ron repeated with more conviction, “Trust me. You’re a- handsome, cool and strong. She just has her priorities mixed up and doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

“Thanks but you don’t have to give me a pity speech,” Jake sighed, “I’m short.”

“And that really shouldn’t matter. You’re still growing and even if you weren’t, you’re a dragon. To an insignificant human like me, that’s pretty cool.”

The praise made Jake blush slightly. Instead of responding, he changed the subject, “Why don’t you come to my room and we can talk about our next move? No more bitching or anything, promise.”

Ron grinned and hopped to his feet, “And no more saying stupid things that could trigger bitching.”

They made back to Jake’s room before Ron stopped dead. “Wait, what did you mean ‘not-even-bangable?’”

 


End file.
